mytestprepfandomcom-20200213-history
AP English Language Elevated Diction
List One *Abhor/abhorrence - (v) to detest utterly, despise (n) feeling of extreme aversion or loathing *Acquiesce - (v) to submit or comply silently without protest *Admonish - (v) to advise to be for or against something; to warn or caution *Advantageous - (adj) to provide an advantage; to be beneficial *Expatiate - (v) to enlarge something at lengthh or in detail; to elaborate *Myriad - (n) a very great or indefinitely great number of persons or things *Substantiate - (v) to establish by proof or competent evidence; to confirm List Two *Arduous - (adj) requiring great physical or mental effort; difficult, strenuous *Catalyst - (n) something that brings about change, without changing itself *Dogma - (n) official system or principles concerning faith, morals, behavior, etc. *Exacerbate - (v) to increase the severity, bittnerness, or violence of something; to aggravate *Fervor/Fervent - (n) passion, zeal (adj) having or showing intensity of spirit or enthusiasm *Salient - (adj) significant or prominent *Segue - (v) to transition from one thing to another smoothly and without interruption List Three *Barrage - (n) the rapid and continuous delivery of spoken or written language *Consensus - (n) majority of opinion; general agreement *Debunk - (v) to expose a claim or assertion as being pretentious, false, or exaggerated *Galvanize - (v) to startle into sudden activity *Indundate - (v) to flood or overwhelm *Succint - (adj) expressed in few words, to the point; concise *Superfluous - (adj) being more than is sufficient or required; excessive List Four *Amalgamation - (n) the act of combining or uniting *Ameliorate - (v) to make something better or more satisfactory; improve *Cognizant - (adj) to be aware; to have knowledge *Disseminate - (v) to scatter or spread widely; to disperse *Elucidate - (v) to make clear, provide clarification *Entrench - (v) to establish firmly or solidly *Subdue - (v) to conquer and bring into subjection; to overpower by force List Five *Benevolent - (adj) characterized by/expressing goodwill or kindly feelings; charitable *Clandestine - (adj) executed with secrecy or concealment, for purposes of deception *Eradicate/Obliterate - (v) to remove or destroy all traces of; do away with; annihilate *Erudite - (adj) characterized by great knowledge; scholarly *Thwart - (v) to oppose successfully; prevent from accomplishing a purpose; to baffle *Unequivocal - (adj) clear; having only one possible meaning or interpretation *Vindicate - (v) to clear from an accusation or suspicion; to justify or defend List Six *Besmirch - (v) damage the reputation of someone or something in the opinion of others *Chastise - (v) to discipline or punish; scold severely *Epitome/Epitomize - (n) a perfect representation (v) to serve as a typical example *Impute - (v) to credit to a source or cause *Plausible - (adj) having an appearance of truth or reason; seemingly worthy of approval *Ramifications - (n) consequences or implications *Vacillate - (v) alternate or waver between different opinions or actions; be indecisive List Seven *Egregious - (adj) outstandingly bad; shockingly noticeable or obvious *Implication - (n) a suggestion (meant to be naturally understood) *Intransignent - (adj) refusing to agree or compromise *Irrefutable - (adj) Something that cannot be disproved *Paradigm - (n) an outstandingly clear or typical example *Propensity - (n) a natural inclination or tendency *Scrutinize/scrutiny - (v) to examine carefully (n) a close surveillance List Eight *Beseech - (v) to implore urgently or beg eagerly for *Dichotomy - (n) division into two mutually exclusive, opposed, or contradictory grpoups *Disparity - (n) lack of similarity or equality; difference *Erroneous - (adj) containing error; incorrect *Feasible - (adj) capable of being accomplished *Futile - (adj) Incapable of producing any useful result; pointless *Posits - (v) to assume or affirm the existence of; to propse as an explanation List Nine *Contention - (n) strife or dispute *Dissident - (adj) disagreeing: (n) a person who disagrees *Impasse - (n) a position or situation where no progress can be made *Inconsequential - (adj) lacking in importance; illogical *Negligible - (adj) so small, unimportant or of so little consiquence as to warrant little or no attention *Placate - (v) to soothe or pacify, especially by concessions *Viable - (adj) capable of becoming useful; practicable, workable Line Ten *Berate/rebuke - (v) to scold or criticize someone sharply or angrily *Conjecture - (n) the expression of an opinion or theory without sufficient evidence *Debilitate - (v) to make weak or feeble *Recalcitrant - (adj) resisting authority or control; noncompliant; hard to manage *Relegate - (v) to move to a position of less authority/importance *Scathing - (adj) witheringly scornful; everely critical